the_bakingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jalapeño Cornbread Muffins
Yield: 14 muffins Prep Time: 15 minutes Total Time: 1 hour, 5 minutes Ingredients: * 1 cup (120g) cornmeal1 * 1 cup (125g) all-purpose flour (measured correctly) * 1 teaspoon baking powder * 1/2 teaspoon baking soda * 1/8 teaspoon salt * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter, melted and slightly cooled * 2 Tablespoons (30ml) canola or vegetable oil (or melted coconut oil) * 1/3 cup (67g) packed light brown sugar2 * 2 Tablespoons (30ml) honey * 1 large Eggland's Best egg, at room temperature * 1 cup (240ml) buttermilk, at room temperature3 * 1-3 chopped jalapeño peppers, depending on taste preference (I remove the seeds. And I use 2.) Directions: # Preheat oven to 425°F (218°C). Line a 12-count muffin pan with liners or spray with nonstick spray. This recipe makes about 14 muffins, so there will be a 2nd batch. Set pan aside. # Whisk together the cornmeal, flour, baking powder, baking soda, and salt in a large bowl. Set aside. In a medium bowl, whisk the cooled melted butter, oil, brown sugar, and honey together until completely smooth and thick. There should be no brown sugar lumps. Then, whisk in the egg until combined. Finally, whisk in the buttermilk. Pour the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients and whisk until combined. Fold in the peppers. Avoid overmixing. # Spoon batter into muffin liners, filling all the way to the top. Bake for 5 minutes 425°F (218°C) then, keeping the muffins in the oven, reduce heat to 350°F (177°C)4 and continue baking for another 16-17 minutes. The total time these muffins should be in the oven is around 21-23 minutes. You'll want them baked until the center is cooked through. Use a toothpick to test. # Remove muffins from the oven and allow to cool in the pan for 5-10 minutes before enjoying. Serve muffins with butter, honey, jam, whatever you like. Store leftovers in an airtight container at room temperature for up to 1 week. # Make ahead tip: For longer storage, freeze muffins for up to 3 months. Allow to thaw overnight in the refrigerator and heat up in the microwave if desired. Recipe Notes: # My preferred cornmeal is Indian Head Stone Ground Yellow Cornmeal. # For less sweet cornbread, reduce brown sugar to 1/4 cup. You can use dark brown sugar instead, for a slightly stronger molasses background. # Buttermilk is required for this recipe. If you do not keep it on hand, you can make a DIY version by adding 2-3 teaspoons of fresh lemon juice or white vinegar to a large liquid measuring cup. Then add enough regular room temperature milk (whole, skim, 1%, 2%-- whole milk is strongly recommended for moistest, richest texture) to make 1 cup total. Stir and let sit for 5 minutes. This soured milk can be used in the recipe. # Why the initial high temperature? Like I do for most of my muffin recipes, you’ll bake the muffins for 5 minutes at a very hot temperature. Then, keeping the muffins in the oven, switch to a lower temperature for the remaining bake time. This initial high temperature will quickly lift the muffin tops, then the centers will bake during the lower temperature bake time. Enjoy!!